iMeet a Hot Guy
by rhdramaqueen88
Summary: Well, Sam and Carly both go to a website convention, and they both see this really hot guy, and they both have his phone number, and they both like him. Who will he pick?
1. iForgot

iCarly-iMeet a hot boyfriend

When Carly and Sam are at a website convention, telling people to go to .com, they both see a hot guy there. Who will win?

Carly woke up and looked out her window. She didn't really remember anything that happened yesterday. "Carls, you're gonna be late for school!" Spencer shouted at Carly. Carly looked at the big clock by the window. "Ahh!! Spencer!" She yelled at Spencer. "What?" he shouted back at her. "Why didn't you wake me up and tell me it was 7:01? I have to get to school at 7:15!" Carly was frustrated. Spencer did help sometimes, but not much. "Well, you told me not to wake you up yesterday, because you had that website convention thingie or whatever." Spencer was frustrated too. For crying out loud, couldn't a man make a bacon and cheese omlett in peace? "Ohmigawd! The convention's today! Okay..." Carly racked her brain for what time it started, and what time she and Sam had to be there. "Got it! 8:30. Spencer, can you make me breakfast? I have to get dressed." Carly ran up the stairs. "Okay!" Spencer said happily. Finnaly, he could make his omlett. Alone. "Okay, cute clothes, cute clothes." Carly pulled out a pink shirt and some jeans. Whatever, she thought. She slipped them on and headed downstairs, glancing at the clock as she went. 7:30. Just enought time to eat an omlett and get Sam. She probably forgot. Carly quickly grabbed her omlett from Spencer and gobbled it down. "Thanks Spence, gotta run." Carly kissed Spencer on the cheek, grabbed her purse and jacket, and ran out the door. "FINALLY! ALONE WITH MY OMLETT!" Spencer shouted in joy. 


	2. iGet Sam

iCarly-iMeet a Hot Guy

Chapter 2

"Sam P, will you please report to the office. Sam P, please report to the office." the loudspeaker blares just as Sam sits down for 3rd hour. "Ohhhhhhhh, Sam's in trouble!" the whole class shouted. "Shut up, unless you want your face turned into hamburger mush." Sam told the class as she walked to the princapal's office. Sam walked in, pulled a chair, and sat. "So princapal, what did I do this time?" Sam complained. "Um, actually Sam, for the first time in history, you're not in trouble. Someone is here to pick you up." The princapal said. "Yipee." Sam replied as she grabbed her stuff and went into the main office. "Carls? What are you doing here?" Sam asked as she saw Carly. "Shhh. Okay, I'm your mom and you have a dentist appointment. Deal?" Carly whispered to Sam. "Okay, mom." Sam said as she winked. Carly signed a sign-out sheet, and walked cooly out into the parking lot. "I knew you would forget!" Carly told Sam once they were out of earshot. "Forget what?" She asked Carly. "The convention today!" Carly yelled at Sam. "Ohh yea!" Sam remembered now! 


	3. iSet Up

Chapter 3

"Thanks Spencer!" Carly shouts at Spencer as the car drives away. "Okay, we're here. That's a start. Now what?" Sam asked Carly in exsasperation. "Um, let's just go inside the building. Freddie said he'd be by the front door." Carly replied. Just as Carly had predicted, as soon as they opened the front door, Freddie was there waiting for them. "Carly! You're finally here! I thought you had died!" Freddie yelped as he hugged Carly. "Sorry excuse to hug the love of your life." Sam coughed. "Okay Freddie, that's good." Carly said. She was getting tired of Freddie always hugging her. Freddie finally let go. "Um, our booth is already set up this way." He said as he led them to their booth. "Wow Freddie! This is awesome!" Carly shouted. A big glowing billboard that read iCarly was in the background. There was a purple tablecloth covering the table, and you could buy cool merchendise from the show, like Sam's remote control, or Carly's Sam wig. "For a dweeb like you, she's right." Sam added as she picked up the remote control. "Okay, so the convention starts in 30 minutes. Wanna grab a smoothie while Sam like, you know, sets everything else up." Freddie asked Carly. "Freddie, stop trying to go on a date with Carly. You already know she doesn't like you. And never will." Sam yelled at Freddie. "Well Sam, other then 2nd grade, you've never had a boyfriend." Freddie retorted. "BREAK IT UP GUYS!" Carly yelled at them both. "Let's just wait here for another half an hour!" 


	4. iGet a Sno Cone

Chapter 4

Half an hour later, Sam, Carly, and Freddie have just finished putting the finishing touches on their space. "Okay, now what?" Carly asked Freddie. "Well, we have to wait until people start showing up, then we advertise and tell them to go to ." Freddie told Sam and Carly. A little girl walked up to their table. "Hi, can I get a remo-" she started to say, but Sam interupted her. "EXCUSE YOU! GO TO . THAT'S RIGHT. ICARLY DOT COM. GO THERE OR ELSE!" She shouted at the little girl. "Mommy!" The little girl shouted, and ran off. "Sam-" Carly and Freddie both started. "Hey, I advertised." She cut them off. After Sam scared off 4 more little girls and Carly and Freddie got a lot more people for their web show, they were really tired. "Carls I am soo hungry. I haven't eaten in like, 2 hours. I'm gonna get some sno cones. Want any?" Sam asked Carly. "Um sure!" Carly said. "Hey what abo-" Freddie started. "OK bye now." Sam said, and she ran off. "That Sam." Carly said, shaking her head. "I agree." replied Freddie.  
As Sam was waiting in line for a sno cone, someone came up behind her. "Hey, do you know where the napkins are?" A cute sounding voice asked. "Um yea sure they're right there." Sam pointed to her left. "Oh thanks. Hey, are you that girl on iCarly? Sam, right? Hi, I'm Jake." Jake grabbed Sam's hand and shook it a long time. "Uh, hi." Sam looked at Jake for the first time. He had brown, curly hair, and big brown eyes, and a tan to die for. "I mean uh, hi there!" Sam said, brightening her tone. "I absolutely love your webshow." he told her. "Um, you're using big words. I love big words!" Sam said. Jake laughed. "Hey, we're set up right over here. Come see our booth!" Sam said. "I'd love that." Jake replied. Sam just realized something. He has dimples! Sam loves dimples! 


	5. iMake a Game Plan

Chapter 5

"Um everybody, this is my friend, Jake." Sam emphasised the word Jake. Jake's eyes shot out right at Carly. "Well hello there. My name's Jake. You're Carly Shae! I love your webshow!" Jake practiclly shouted. "Um yea." Carly looked at Jake. He's hawt! she thought. "Um Freddie, why don't you tell Jake about all the technical stuff on the show while I uh, talk to Sam." Carly told Freddie as she rushed Sam outside. "Carls-" Sam started to protest, but Carly just pulled harder. "I like him!" They both said at the same time. "He's so cute!" Carly declared. "He's so dreamy!" Sam added. "But, what do we do if we both like him?" Sam asked Carly. "Well, as soon as he asks one of us out, then we will tell the other person. And, if either of us end up being his girlfriend, both of us tell! Kay?" Carly told Sam the game plan. "Got it!" Sam replied. They rushed back inside to meet up with Jake. 


	6. iGot a Phone Number?

Chapter 6

"Oh, hey Jake!" Sam gushed.

"Hey." He had a perfect voice! Carly thought. "So, do you watch iCarly often?" Carly asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Yeah. I really like the segment 'Messin' With Lewbert'. I think it's really funny." Jake grinned. "Oh!" Sam said. Suddenly, Carly turned around and started organizing the table.

"Carls, what are you doing?" Sam asked her best friend.

"I don't want him to think I'm a pig!" Carly screeched.

"Wait, Freddie, what are these walkie-talkie's doing here?" Carly asked her tech-producer.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea, because if you guys are somewhere else and something happens that I should know about, or you guys should, we can communicate with each other." Freddie announced his 'genius' idea.

"Well, let's start with the communicating right now! In case you haven't realized, you're a dork who has fallen in love with a girl way to good for you." Sam stated. "Hey! That was mean!" Carly informed Sam. "I know!" Sam grinned.

"Um, Sam?" Jake directed his stunningly beautiful eyes toward Sam. "Yeah?" Sam breathed.

"That was very rude, and I'd like you to apologize to Freddie. If you could." Jake stated.

"Um, okay." Sam said, stunned. "Sorry." Sam coughed into her sleeve.

"You don't really mean it. I know, because you're just going to do it again." Freddie said, grinning. He liked how embarrassed Sam was getting.

Sam was becoming very impatient now. "Fine. Freddie, I'm very sincerely sorry that I made fun of you. I promise on my cat that I will never do it again." Sam said, looking smug.

"But Sam, you said you hated your cat." Carly stage-whispered. "Shh." Sam shushed her.

"Good job." Jake smiled at Sam. Sam grinned. It was all worth it, she thought. "Hey um Carly?" Jake now directed his attention towards Carly. Sam got jealous. "Yeah!" Carly said trying not to sound excited. "I'm not sure where everything is, so can you help me find the bathroom?" Jake asked Carly. "Sure!" Carly grinned. The two walked off, Carly leading them in the wrong direction.

"Are you sure this is the way to the bathroom?" Jake winked. Carly smiled. "I think so. But I'm not sure. Maybe we're lost!" Carly said, trying to suppress her excitement.

"Oh, gosh. I really hope not. I have a lacrosse game in an hour, and I wanted to spend as much time as possible with my favorite web show gang." Jake said, looking worried.

"Well, even if Sam and Freddie aren't here, there's still me!" Carly said, bursting with excitement.

"To tell you the truth, you're my favorite character." Jake whispered in Carly's ear. Jake's lip brushed Carly's ear, and Carly blushed nervously.

"Oh, well thanks! I don't get that a lot. Sam usually gets a lot of attention, because she eats so much and is _way_ funnier then I am." _Shut up Carly!_ She willed herself.

"No, I think you're funnier than Sam." He glanced at his watch.

"What's wrong?" Carly said, silently adding _don't go_ to the end of her sentence.

"Well, I have to go really soon, like in 15 minutes. But we really need to keep in touch. Here's my number." He said, taking a napkin of one of the tables and writing

_248.453.7892_

_Jake_

_Call me…_

"Oh… um… thanks." Carly blushed.

"No prob'. Talk to me later Carly. Bye!"

_**please review!!!!!!!! This is one of my better chapters, so yeah…**_


	7. iLove Banana Mango

Chapter 7

"Hey Carls, while we're waiting for Freddie to show up, can I pick up some smoothies for us from 'The Groovy Smoothie'?" Sam asked Carly.

It was the day after Carly had gotten Jake's phone number, and Carly and Sam were waiting for Freddie to show up for rehearsal.

"Please?" Sam added.

"Fine. I'll have a Blueberry Blast. Get Freddie a Banana Mango." Carly said.

"Why do I have to get one for Freddie? And why that flavor?" Sam asked, rolling her eyes.

"Because. It's the nice thing to do and that's his favorite flavor." Carly replied.

"Fine." Sam said, making her way out of Carly's apartment.

*****************************************************************

"Hey! And what would you like today from 'The Groovy Smoothie'?" The lady at the cash register asked Sam.

"Yeah, I'd like a Blueberry Blast, a Banana Mango, and a Raspberry Fusion please." Sam said, only cheerful because she would soon be indulging in a fruity treat.

"Alright missy, that will be $14.12, and it will be ready in 5 minutes." The cheerful cash register lady told Sam.

"Whatever." Sam said, rolling her eyes.

As Sam plunked down at an empty table, someone else quietly joined her.

"Hey Sam." A voice said.

Sam jumped out of her seat. Then she looked to where the voice was coming from and realized that it was just Jake.

"Oh my gosh! Jake! It's awesome to see you here!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah! You too. So, what's up?" Jake asked Sam, taking a sip out of his smoothie cup.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm picking up some smoothies for Carly and Freddie before rehearsal." Sam said.

"Wow! Sam! That's so nice of you! I would never do that unless I was craving a smoothie." Jake said, impressed.

"Thanks." Sam said proudly.

"So, what have you been up to lately?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Well, I had lacrosse yesterday, and today I have soccer, and tomorrow I have basketball." Jake said.

"Wow! We have so much in common! Those are my three favorite sports!" Sam said. Sam was glad Carly wasn't here, because Carly would have pointed out that Sam had just lied.

"I have an order for Ms. Sam?" The cheery cashier lady said through the microphone.

"Oh. That's me. I have to go." Sam said, standing up to leave.

"Wait! At least take my number!" Jake exclaimed.

He took a napkin, and wrote on it

_248.453.7892_

_Jake_

_Call me…_

"Oh, um, thanks!" Sam said, feeling the color creep up to her cheeks.

"Welcome. See you around Sam!" Jake said, jogging out of the store.

***************************************************************************

"Hey everyone! I'm back!" Sam shouted, walking back into Carly's apartment.

"Is Freddie here yet?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Freddie said, eyeing the smoothies.

"I got one for you F-Dork. Chill." Sam said, passing the cups around.

The cast took a sip of their delicious smoothies.

"Mmmmm." Carly and Sam said together.

Freddie spit his back out.

"Freddie! You ruined my carpet!" Carly yelled at him.

"Sorry! But this is Raspberry Fusion! I hate Raspberry Fusion!" Freddie gasped.

Carly and Freddie both turned to glare at Sam.

"What did I do? I got their last bit of banana. Gosh." Sam muttered, not meeting their gaze.

"Common, let's just start the show already." Carly said, tired of the arguing.

**************************************************************************

"In 5…4…3…2…1… and we're live!" Freddie whispered.

"Hey party people! I'm Carly!" Carly said into the camera.

"And I'm Sam!" Sam said.

"And welcome to iCarly!" They both said at the same time.

"Okay, so first today on the show is-," Before Carly could get out the rest of her sentence, Sam spoke.

"Um, sorry Carls. But I need to say something. So, there is this SUPER hot guy that I really like, and he gave me his phone number today, and gosh, I like him sooo much! What should I do? Ask him out, or wait for him to ask me out? Leave comments on this episode to what I should do. Okay, back to you Carls."

Carly was just standing there, her mouth hanging open.

"What?" Sam said.

"Who?" Was all Carly could say.

"Jake." Sam said, grinning.

"JAKE?" Carly exclaimed.

"Um, that's what I just said. Why are you so shocked?" Sam said, feeling kind of hurt.

"We can talk about this after this episode." Carly said, kind of angry.

"What? You're mad at me because Jake asked me out and not you? Is that what this is about? Well, if that's the case, you can do this episode by yourself." Sam said, stomping out of the room.

Carly turned back to the camera. "Sorry about Sam's rude behavior. But, I'm thinking maybe I should do this episode next week. So, tune in then! Thanks!" Carly muttered.

"And we're clear." Freddie said.


	8. iMake a Phone Call

Chapter 8

"Sam? What is your problem? Why did you have to go and ruin our episode?" Carly yelled at Sam.

"Because! I just wanted to know what our viewers at home thought, and then you came in and started screaming at me because Jake gave me his phone number and not you." Sam said, smirking at the end of the sentence.

"Sam! That's not it! I wanted to tell you that I think Jake is playing us! He gave me his number yesterday at the convention!" Carly said, feeling mad and sad at the same time. Her and Sam had never fought like this before.

"Carly… oh gosh… I don't want him to be playing us! I'm sorry I just got really excited. So, can we just forget that ever happened?" Sam said, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

"Yeah, sure. But we have to know if he's playing us or not. I'll call him first, and then you call him, and we'll see what he says." Carly told Sam her idea.

"Awesome. Operation 'Find out if Jake's a Player' is underway." Sam said, grinning.

***************************************************************************

"Hello?" Jake's husky voice answered into the phone.

_He answered!_ Carly thought happily. "Um, hello?" Carly had forgotten he was still on the other line.

"Oh. Hi Jake! It's Carly! We met at that website convention." Carly said, blabbing on and on.

"How could I forget? Hey Carly! So, what's up?" He asked her.

"Oh, nothing much…you?" Carly said. _If he's not a player, I hope he asks me out! _Carly hopes.

"I've been thinking about you nonstop! I need to see you again… how about we go to the movies? Please?" His voice sounded sincere enough for Carly to instantly agree.

"Sure we can go to the movies! When, and where?" Carly asked, smirking at Sam.

"Well, how about tomorrow, and I'll pick you up at 7. Is that okay with you?" Jake asked Carly.

Carly grinned. "Awesome!" She said happily.

"Well, bye." Jake said, and he hung up.

Carly grinned again. "Yes! I knew he wasn't a player!" She said excitedly.

"You don't know that yet. I still have to call him, remember?" Sam said, kind of hoping he was a player, so she could get a date too.

She dialed the numbers, and then she heard his voice.

"Hello?"

Sam couldn't breathe for a second, but regained her composure. "Hey Jake. It's Sam."

"Oh! Hey Sam! I've been thinking about you ever since I ran into you at 'The Groovy Smoothie'. What's up?" He asked her. Sam glanced at Carly. Carly had heard the whole thing, since the phone was on speaker.

"Nothing. I'm really lonely tomorrow night though." Sam pouted into the phone.

Jake groaned. "Man! I would take you out, but I've got lacrosse." Sam glanced at Carly again. She looked upset.

"Please? I won't have another free day until 2 weeks!" Sam lied.

"Well, I could probably skip lacrosse… what time are you free?" He asked not so confidently.

"7," Sam replied, wondering what he would do next.

"Well, I have to ask my dad, 'cuz he's the coach and all." Jake said. A minute later, he came back on.

"I'm so sorry Sam. He said I couldn't. Maybe in two weeks…?" He said sounding kind of relieved.

"My mom probably won't even let me in two weeks. I really wanted to go on a date with you." Sam fake pouted.

"Maybe I could fake being sick?" Jake said.

"Oh, you promise that would be okay with you?" Sam said, grinning.

"Sure I guess." Jake mumbled.

"Thanks Jake! Bye." Sam said, and she hung up.

"Now," She said. "We just have to wait for date night to show up."


	9. iBust a Hot yet Mean Guy

Chapter Nine

"Carly!" Jake smiled when he saw me walk up to him.

"Hey Jake!" I said, grinning as well.

"I got us our tickets already… we're going to see 'Valentine's Day'."

"Omigod! I have really wanted to see that! You go save us some seats, I have to go to the bathroom really quick." Before Jake could reply, Carly walked into the bathroom, clicking the lock on her stall door shut.

She whipped out her cell phone, speed dialing Sam.

"Hello?" Sam said.

"Sam, it's me. We are going to see 'Valentine's Day'. Don't forget to text him and tell him your mom said all you could see was 'Valentine's Day' or nothing. Gotta go, he's waiting." Carly snapped her phone shut and wandered into the movie theater.

Carly took her seat and watched oh-so-casually as Jake's phone vibrated. His eyes scanned over a text, and then he guiltily looked up at Carly. "Omigod… uhm… I just forgot I have lacrosse today! Shoot, I'm already 20 minutes late… so…." Jake's voice trailed off.

"Oh, that's okay! I really wanted to see 'Valentine's Day' though, so you can leave, but I'm staying."

Jake gulped. Then, right on cue, Sam walked into the theater. "Carls! What a coincidence! What are you doing here?"

"Catching a movie with Jake… you?"

Sam glared at Jake. "Same thing. Alright, you have 2 seconds to explain."

"I… uh… um…"

"I would run if I were you."

And without a backwards glance, Jake dashed out of the theater, never to be seen by Carly and Sam again.

"Friends forever?" Carly asked, holding out her hand.

"Friends forever." Sam confirmed, shaking it firmly.


End file.
